


Worried

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [4]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Harvey worries.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Kudos: 13





	Worried

Donna wasn’t home and she should have been. Hours ago.

Harvey paced across the living room for the umpteenth time, past the couch and turning when he reached the hallway to cross back again. Over and over. She’d called two hours ago and said she was on her way home, but every time he called it went straight to voicemail. Which means it was off, or dead, or- he didn’t want to think about what else might be behind it. This was Seattle, not New York, but that didn’t mean-

The door opened just then, and he heard her call out, “Honey, I’m hoooome!”

He stalked over to the door. “Where have you **been**?”

Dropping a massive number of bags to the ground, she frowned at him. “I got sidetracked on the way home. I stopped to get some pate on the way and found this amazing little stretch of-“

Harvey rubbed his hands over his face.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, stepping past the bags and running a hand through his hair.

“Nothing,” he attempted, trying to avoid her gaze.

She took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. “ _Harvey_.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I may have been worried,” he mumbled.

“Worried? What on earth for?”

“I tried calling and calling and it went right to voicemail, and I just-“

“Worried,” she said, a small smile crossing her face.

“Yeah.” He frowned. “Why are you smiling?”

Donna wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him close to her and tucking her head under his chin. “Because you love me.”

Harvey inhaled the smell of her; the scent of her shampoo, her high end makeup, the hint of perfume she wore, and something just her that he could pick out in a crowd. She smelled like _home_. “I do,” he said, “I really do.”


End file.
